Washing machines are provided with lids. The lids can have a transparent section. For top loaded washing machines the lid can be formed, at least partly by a glass material. For example WO2014/120739 describes a lid for a washing machine with glass.
There is a constant desire to improve the design of a washing machine. Hence, there is a need for a washing machine having an improved lid.